Making Amends
by JUJUChick16
Summary: A Patrick/Emily story and what I believe was the reason as to why we didn't see them in the end. I hope it is better than that summary because the summary doesn't give it just I think!


She stood outside with the CIA, EMTS, and her family along with her ex-husband. As the water soaked clothes clung to her skin the breeze was making her colder, looking around she saw her son, Abigail and Riley speaking to CIA agents and Patrick sitting with the EMTS. While looking at Patrick she saw that he was arguing with the EMT, walking up to the two she saw a crowd begin to form.

"Sir, we need to get that wound taken care of." The EMT was beginning to become persistent.

"I don't need anything looked at, it is perfectly fine!" Patrick yelled, Ben, Abigail and Riley began to walk over but stopped when they saw Emily walk up.

"Excuse me but is it alright if you just tell me what needs to be done and I can fix the problem?" Emily asked nicely.

"Who are you?" The young female asked.

"I'm his wife." She spoke up causing Patrick and the other three to stop and look dumbfounded.

"Oh, okay. Well um…no problem here are some things. I'm can understand him being more comfortable with that." That was all the EMT said as she handed over some items then walked off, Patrick stepped out of the ambulance and stood in front of her.

"Em…"

"Come on we need to get that cleaned up." Her tone was clear as she turned around and went to the car that was to take them to the hotel they were going to be staying at, Patrick followed close behind her. The others shrugged it off and decided that it must be good because they aren't yelling at each other, yet.

The two got to the hotel room and went up to Emily's room, Patrick was sharing a room with Riley. He did like the kid but he really did prefer his own room, except at this moment he wished he was sharing a room with Emily. Walking deeper into the room he saw Emily set the things down and turn around towards him.

"Go ahead and lay on the bed I'm going to go and get a towel." Emily stated as she walked into the bathroom, Patrick did as she said. Once she came out with the towel she walked up in front of him. "Take you shirt off." Patrick hesitated at that. "Patrick, I have seen you before." She laughed.

"Its been a few years." He replied as he looked down glumly, Emily sat down next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have seen a lot worse." Emily laughed, reaching over she grabbed the items that were need at that moment. "Lay back." She stated, he did as he was told. Emily began working on the wound that he had gotten trying to protect Ben and…her. When she finished up she put the stuff up and threw the towel in the hamper.

"All done! "Emily beamed then went and washed her hands, Patrick sat up and watched as she moved around. She soon realized he was watching her, stopping in front of him she decided she might as well sit down.

"We should probably talk about what happened…I mean we…um…" Patrick seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Kissed." She piped in.

"Yah, if you didn't mean anything by it I understand. It was the heat of the moment type of thing." Instantly shrugging it off but deep down he hoped she would tell him she kissed him because she wanted to.

"Patrick, did you kiss me because it was the heat of the moment or because you wanted to?" Emily asked back.

"To be honest, Em…I wanted to kiss you the second I saw you again. Your still as intelligent, beautiful, and feisty I just wanted to hold you again, I have for years." Finally admitting his feelings he looked away from her hoping she would not kick him out, what surprised him was that he felt her hands touch him and turn him towards her. As she turned him around he saw her smiling at him, she scooted in closer to him but the thing that shocked him more was that she began leaning towards him. In a matter of a second she kissed him and a mere second after that he was kissing her back. The next morning Ben awoke to someone banging on the door, he went and answered the door to find Riley on the other end.

"Your dad wasn't in the room this morning or before I went to sleep." Riley knew something was going on but he didn't know what. Abigail then walked up to the door and heard what was going on.

"Lets go and get, Emily that way we have another person looking." The three all went to Emily's room and knocked, a little bit of time passed until Emily the opened the door.

"Benjamin, and Abigail and Riley what is with the wake up call?" She had the door covering the room and her in a hotel robe.

"We can't find dad, he never came back last night." Ben was now trying to walk into the room.

"You know um…why don't you stay out there." Emily said rather loudly so Patrick would hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked while the other two stood off to the side and began getting an idea as to what was going on.

"Nothing, I just don't think that you should come in." She was becoming hesitant and suspicious. Before Ben could say anything some one spoke and it wasn't anyone at the door.

"Emily, have you seen my shirt?" Patrick asked as he began looking for that article of clothing, Ben's eyes seemed to grow in size. Walking through the bit of open door he saw his dad buttoning up the shirt he just found.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked while Riley and Abigail stood next to Emily who had a look of worry on her face, he then turned and looked at Emily.

"I think you should go." Trying to ease the situation she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Go! Are you serious, mom! You and dad haven't spoken in thirty something years then all of a sudden you guys are…doing whatever this is!" Everyone could see and obviously hear the Ben was angry.

"Benjamin, please. Me and your father need to talk after that we will come and talk to you. Right now though you need to leave." Hoping he would understand Emily said what really needed to be done, Ben looked at his mother then nodded and walked out the door. Riley and Abigail smiled at them and soon followed behind Ben, once the door closed Emily turned and looked at Patrick. "What are we going to do?" Emily asked, Patrick walked up to her then brought her into a hug.

"I hope that we are going to have a romantic dinner for two tonight, then when we get back to our respected homes that I get to take you out dinner and or make you dinner." Speaking from the heart he looked down at the woman he had loved and wanted to be with for so long.

"Sounds like a good idea." Her bright smile destroyed the pain that had been in his heart for many years, the two then kissed the one of many kisses that they would share for many years to come.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME BUT THIS LITTLE IDEA CAME INTO MY HEAD, WE NEVER SAW THEM AT THE END AND IT WAS SAID THAT JOHN VOIGHT WAS STABBED DURING FILMING AND WITH EVERYTHING I THINK EMILY WOULD TRY AND FIX HIM UP!


End file.
